


«Как я уже говорил...»

by jana_nox



Category: Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Crack, Drabble, Gen, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-21
Updated: 2009-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:15:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25552651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jana_nox/pseuds/jana_nox
Summary: - Я уже говорил, что у вас с ним нездоровые отношения, Такки, - пытался одновременно вести рекомен и сочувствовать другу Йокояма. - Видитесь только на работе!- В этом-то и проблема, - продолжал стонать Такизава, - ведь мы больше не работаем вместе!
Relationships: Imai Tsubasa/Takizawa Hideaki
Comments: 4
Kudos: 2





	«Как я уже говорил...»

**Author's Note:**

> Колдфест.

\- Я скууучаю по Цубасе! - ныл Такизава Йоко, периодически пьяно икая в трубку. - Я не видел его уже миллиард лет!  
\- Я уже говорил, что у вас с ним нездоровые отношения, Такки, - пытался одновременно вести рекомен и сочувствовать другу Йокояма. - Видитесь только на работе!  
\- В этом-то и проблема, - продолжал стонать Такизава, - ведь мы больше не работаем вместе!

\- В мире шоу-бизнеса снова новости, - часы в телевизоре показывали семь-ноль-пять утра, но ведущая демонстрировала чудеса бодрости и веселья. - Как мы уже говорили, известный шоумен Такизава Хидеаки (Johnny's & Associates) объявил о своём желании поставить новый мюзикл, размах которого превзойдёт все предыдущие его проекты вместе взятые. Противоречивые слухи ходят также и о роли в этом мюзикле Имаи Цубасы, которого с Такизавой-саном объединяет многолетняя история работы в группе "Такки и Цубаса".

\- Дорогой айката, - с чувством произнёс Такизава с экранов телевизоров, и вся Япония затаила дыхание. Такки встал на одно колено и протянул Цубасе толстую тетрадь с надписью "Сценарий", - я уже говорил тебе это однажды, но мне не лень повториться: пожалуйста, будь моим... партнёром по бутаю.

"Как мы с Шотой-саном уже писали, - вещал Субару в джей-вебе ясубы, - Такки позвал нас играть в своём новом бутае. Я ещё не видел сценария, но все проекты Такки такие замечательные, так что у меня хорошее предчувствие. Такки - великий человек."

\- А вчера, - как бы между делом обмолвился Ямапи журналистке, спрашивающей его про новый сингл Ньюсов, - я обедал с Такизавой-семпаем. Очевидно, он начинает новый проект, и скорее всего этой весной я буду занят в его новой постановке. Как я всегда говорил, Такизава-семпай - мой любимый семпай. Да, и это важно, запишите обязательно: на обед мы ели двойную порцию яки удона, тонкацу, двенадцать гёдза и тофу салат с красным перцем.

\- Как я уже не раз говорил, - Каменаши обнимал довольного Коки за плечи и улыбался в камеру, - "DREAM BOYS" - важный период в нашей жизни, который мы не забудем никогда. Лично мне столько лет играть главную роль было очень приятно, но я всегда рад возможности поучиться чему-то новому у более опытного профессионала. А ещё с джуниорских времён, КАТ-ТУН усвоили, что нет учителя лучше, чем Такизава-кун.

"Я, наверное, уже говорил, - строчил полумёртвый полусонный Нишикидо в свой джей-веб, - но я буду очень-очень стараться."

\- Как вы уже, наверное, слышали, - в унисон вещали Тэгомассы через шведских переводчиков, - наш новый сингл называется "Everything in between". Это заглавная тема для нового мюзикла одного из наших семпаев. И как бы нам хотелось, чтобы вы когда-нибудь смогли посмотреть его! ("АМИНЬ", - в едином порыве выдохнули фанаточки, но никто их, как всегда, не слушал.)

\- Как я уже говорил, - важно вещал Такки собравшимся на пресс-конференции журналистам, - мой новый бутай будет посвящен геям и их проблемам в обществе. Этот, как и предыдущие мои автобиографические проекты, будет сопровождаться песнями, плясками, акробатическими номерами и странными костюмами в блестюшках. Я надеюсь, и в этот раз джуниоры примут самое деятельное участие в этой мелодраматической постановке.

\- Как я уже объяснял вашей сестре, - заботливым тоном заговорил милый доктор в белом халате, аккуратно придерживая мелко-трясущегоcя Джонни-сана за локоть, - поводов для переживаний нет, угроза здоровью вашей племянницы осталась позади, и она медленно идёт на поправку. Я рекомендую здоровый сон и полный покой, по возможности - отпуск на работе, ей сейчас категорически возбраняется волноваться.

\- Как вы, должно быть, уже слышали от разного рода специалистов, - объяснял другой врач менеджеру T&T, - проблема преждевременного облысения затрагивает 33% мужчин в возрасте до 30ти лет. Причиной может быть наследственность, стресс, чрезмерное употребление алкоголя...

"Как мы уже писали, - обновился официальный сайт avex trax, - совместные проекты дуэта "Такки и Цубаса" восстановлены по многочисленным просьбам фанатов и самих артистов. Подробности будут сообщены позже, следите за нашими обновлениями."

"Как я уже тебе говорил, изобретельный ты мой, - набирал в мобильном сообщение Цубаса, которого теперь не пускали в Испанию ("Минимум полгода, - многозначительно добавлял их новый менеджер. - А там поглядим на рейтинги вашего нового ток-шоу"), - я принял душ и жду в кровати."


End file.
